


Another's Perspective in a Dogblood Romance Story

by Nightfox_Riveria



Series: Click Here for Free Plotbunnies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off of Dogblood dramas, Best Friends, Betrayal, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Cheating, Child becomes an orphan within span of this chapter, Dogblood Drama, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other, Partner Betrayal, White Lotus Idiots, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox_Riveria/pseuds/Nightfox_Riveria
Summary: (And this is where I disowned a good plot-bunny. Let this plot-bunny help you start a good work, because I'm pretty sure I'm not picking this one back up for a long-time.)Angsty. Oh yeah, rename characters as you see fit. I just thought that these names were good and used them. Didn't do any research on meaning and stuff, just heard them somewhere and felt it was right.
Series: Click Here for Free Plotbunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722616
Kudos: 1





	Another's Perspective in a Dogblood Romance Story

MC, protagonist or someone important is visiting something, someone, or somewhere, and meets two people they really ship together. They become friends and find out that both people are pining for each other, male and female people. As a serious shipper, they try to get them together.

~Arranged boat trip along river populated with spring sakura flowers~

Soft flower petals drifted down the still water. Shaking the branch, I shook some more petals off the sakura trees. Watching as they flittered and danced in the gentle breeze, before making small ripples in the water.

Two figures bellowed laughed and smiled as the boat drifted under the flowering sakura flowers. Smiling I watched as they whispered sweet nothings to each other, promises of hope and love drifted through the air.

~Gets very excited and ruins key moment. Like accidentally tipping over the boat. Don't worry, that brings them together even more~

With shy smiles, they made leaned closer, lips about to kiss. Smiling, I placed my hands on both their shoulders. Ruining the not-really intimate moment between the two.

"Congratulations you're a couple! I'm gonna be the Godparent. Right?"

Miyuki blushed and smiled shyly towards the ground as (male partner) flailed his arms. Laughing at them, I chortled happily. Unknowingly all of this movement soon caused the boat to sway dangerously. A fish then jumps into the air before landing in Miyuki's hair. She shrieks with laughter as her boyfriend panics and tries to get the fish out of the boat.

The boat tips over and we fall into the water. One by one our head pop back up. Miyuki revenge-splashes me in the face. Huffing in mock anger as I bristled, I kicked up a wave that pushed MIyuki's boyfriend back under. He pops back up with watery puppy eyes that make me feel guilty. But ruthlessly I splash some more water towards him, but Miyuki blocks it with a huge wave. She takes a stance as she prepares to defend her wimpy boyfriend, honestly she's too good for him.

Eventually I get tired and swim back to shore as Miyuki coaxes him to crawl on top of the boat so she can push him back to shore. He ends up falling back into the water as he tries to grab a fish so that we can try his 'awesome fish recipe.'

Ah, such a cute couple.

~Leaves because this was only a trip. MC has family and a life to get back to~

Giving one last hug to Miyuki-chan, I teasingly crooned into her ear. Miyuki-chann~" She huffs as she turns to give a quick peck onto her boyfriend's cheek. Miyuki looks at me under her eyelashes as she teases me back. "Sorry little girl, but my loving BOYFRIEND deserves this little loving because he's looking absolutely adorable today."

The poor man is looking lost. Taking pity, I interrupt the awkward Public Displays of Affection with my final goodbyes and a hug.

~The MC and her friend keep in contact before Incident happens and MC ends up forgetting to keep in contact with their childhood friend because of Problems and Incident~

"Have you heard!?! I"m married!!! Or getting married..."

Choking on my lunch, I spit it out into the trash can as I pick up the phone. Practically hitting myself on the head as Miyuki giggles excitedly and so happily. Her vibrant voice filling me with a sense of second-hand happiness and joy.

"Congratulations," I respond back. Happy and proud.

"Soo...what was your proposal like?"

I can practically hear her pouting as she excitedly tells me about how her boyfriend—EX-boyfriend proposed to her in the middle of NOWHERE at the most romantic sunset complete with singing birds and random picnic basket.

~After losing contact, MC gets to see Miyuki after several years. She does not look anything at all like that bright-eyed woman back in MC's University days~ 

~Walking down street alleyway with...someone. Friend, brother, sister, anyone you see fit~

There was screaming and crying and...I recognized that voice that sobbed, no begged.

"Please...I need the money. I'm sorry but I need the money, for my daughter, she's sick. It wasn't my fault. If I go to prison she'll die."

I froze as my eyes widened. Her name sliding through my mouth.

"Miyuki."

Spinning around, I dashed towards Miyuki. Innocent little Miyuki. A man...no, an officer of the law (really someone that is on the side of the law, keep him fair and important. Can be side-villain if you want, dunno. Not really going to bother with detail), held her in his grasp. Restraints placed on her prone form, while another man with gashes on his face smirked. I reached towards her, calling that familiar name. The name of that young woman that I had met so long ago.

"Miyuki!"

Kneeling beside her, I snarled at the...trash that dared to hurt my dear Miyuki-chan. They backed away fearfully as I inspected Miyuki. She seemed to be starving and there were long gashes and...she smelled of unfamiliar men.

"Miyuki, what happened?"

Glassy eyes opened with vengeful anger in them.

"(MC's name)...where were you? Where were you? He left me. He left me! He left me and my child. Where were you? You caused this. You set me up with him and guess where I"m at now. I trusted you."

She trembled with anger and sadness, but then she went into a coughing fit. Red blood splattered across the cold stone. Sickness wafted in heavy fumes off it.

I know this scent...this is one that only those that are... Cold realization made me gasp out.

"You're dying. You're dying Miyuki-chan."

Pale lips twisted into a once so familiar smile.

"I know that (MC's name)-baka."

The nickname made me smile, a reminder of happier times. A sickly thin hand clutched mine tightly, so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"My dear Haru-chan. Where is Haru-chan, (MC's name)?"

Miyuki seemed feverish. Bruises littered her arms, she was obviously starving. Turning to the two men that dared hurt my Miyuki-chan, I snarled. Patience...answers first.

"What did you do to her."

Anger and killing intent radiated off of me as my nails dug into my fists. Taking a slow breath to clear my head, I smiled sharply at them. Sickly sweet laced with murderous intent as I tried to stop myself from seeking retribution.

"Or I'll introduce you to a world of pain."

The officer took a step back as the civilian man ran. Coward, I'll be hunting him down. The officer wilted slightly under my glare then steeled himself as he took several steps forward.

"This...woman attacked this-that man. Upholding local laws, I was about to arrest her."

~Eventually MC gets Miyuki into a hospital~

Tears, unfamiliar tears marred that once so bright and beautiful face.

"Where is Haru-chan? Please, my child. Where is she?"

Sobs hiccupped in her throat as she whimpered. She felt so cold. So very cold. I lifted her hand to my face, staring at that once familiar face. One now aged with time and sadness. It stabbed my heart as I remembered the bright young woman that I had known all those years ago.

"Miyuki...I don't know where your child is."

Empty eyes stared into mine, as she hoarsely whispered.

"Haru...I have to find her. Find her..."

Her bright smile dimmed to a deep frown. Coughing again, she shivered as unconsciousness stole upon her. I took in a deep breath of her scent before I looked upwards again.

"Take her to a hospital. Now."

Think Dogblood Drama

~MC then goes on to look for the reason Miyuki became like this. It turns out her boyfriend became a large business tycoon, becoming better and stronger because and ended up falling for another woman. Miyuki, pissed went to confront the slut (actually an innocent white lotus) that unknowingly seduced her husband. She ended up falling further out of favor with her husband. Stress gets to her because she is pregnant (after how many years? It wasn't her that was infertile but her husband's lack of trying), then doing all the paperwork for her love-struck husband, and her husband is cheating on her (whom she thought was the love of her life), Miyuki's husband then ends up declaring that she is not the woman he married. They divorce but she ends up with nothing, everything is given to that white lotus that stole her husband, they live happy lives as she then ends up broke trying to raise her daughter in the slums~

**Author's Note:**

> (And this is where I disowned a good plot-bunny. Let this plot-bunny help you start a good work, because I'm pretty sure I'm not picking this one back up for a long-time.)
> 
> Angsty. Oh yeah, rename characters as you see fit. I just thought that these names were good and used them. Didn't do any research on meaning and stuff, just heard them somewhere and felt it was right.


End file.
